My Last Breath
by deadgirlythings
Summary: You can never have enough time. HG&FW around Deathly Hallow time. Read and review...I suck at summeries. Rated M due to mature hints and to be on the safe side.


I ain't written a fin in ages. Had the idea long ago but haven't had a chance to write it due to moving here there and everywhere. Hope to start writing a bit more. I don't own Harry Potter...sadly, or My Last Breath by Evanescence so yeah...do not sue...Enjoy -

* * *

He had never told her, she just knew. She had accepted it along ago that he loved her but with the war going on everything had gotten on top of everything. Walking over to ask her for a dance should have been simple, but Death Eaters raided the wedding and he lost his chance and never saw the brilliant witch until the very end.

_hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
_  
He punched poor Ron when he found out he deserted her. Even though she was a million times smarter than him, and had Harry looking after her, he still worried. He wanted to hold her close like he had so many nights at Hogwarts and the Burrow. Sneaking about carefully. No one except George knew, but he didn't care it was worth it just to breathe in her sweet vanilla scent that he brought her for her birthday.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

The day he had formally asked her out was Christmas the previous year. The back yard was covered in a thick blanket of snow. It was early about 4am and he couldn't sleep. Sneaking downstairs he plopped the kettle on and set a mug up of hot chocolate when he notice her standing on the porch in nothing but her thin cotton night dress. He opened the back door and saw the girl with blue lips. He set up another mug and gave her his. She liked seeing the snow before it was churned up by boots, and had lost track of the time. He leaned in and kissed her lips until they were warm and red.

_  
I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

She sat in a comfy chair in the basement of WWW. A quill behind one ear another tucked in her hair and she was sucking on the end of the sugar quill she was currently using to update the books, to distract her thoughts. He gave her a cup of coffee and took the book off her. Her eyes filled with tears. She was scared, Voldermort was on the rise and she didn't want to die. He held her close until her sobbing stopped and kissed her forehead gently. A month later would be the wedding. If only he knew how short their borrowed time was.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

He took her innocence. The night before the wedding she crept into his room and told them of their plan. He begged her not to go but she was too determined, so he promised to keep quiet and help any way he can. They made love slowly and passionately, then laid together until sunrise when she crept back to her room. That was the last he saw her, touched her before the final battle.

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
_  
His body laid in the hall along with rows of others. His freckled face pale and lifeless. His lips blue. She leant down and kissed tem tenderly in hope they'd warm up turn red, like he did to hers, and he'd breathe again but sadly no. George sat at his twins head his mum clutching at him and she turned and walked away, her heart shattered into many pieces, her body numb and broken.

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
_  
_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

She married Ron. Not out of love but convenience, it sounded nasty but she couldn't love anyone else not after Fred. It was a cold winter morning and snow laid thickly on the ground. Her shoes crunched in the silent graveyard where all the DA and Order members who perished in the battle lay. She walked along 4B, she came here everyday 4am. It was Christmas day, 20 years since their first kiss. She knelt by the head stone and brushed the freshly fallen snow away.

"Merry Christmas love. Kids got another good haul this year. Got them a lot from WWW. It's still going well. They're going to be pranksters like you...you should have been their father." Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her cheeks, the icy wind making it worse as it felt like a million pins pricking her skin.

"I better go darling, kids will be up soon. I love you." She kissed his picture and set it back along with a wrapped box. Inside a beautiful gold band with an emerald set in it, he was going to propose to her the night he died. He watched her small broken frame leave the cemetery.

"I'll be waiting my love"

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story...please read and review...no flaming!


End file.
